


r&r

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>special phenomena don't exactly keep a schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the night before

**Author's Note:**

> "sleep" looks like a funny word if you stare at it long enough
> 
> next part will be up tomorrow!

Munakata doesn't get days off.

Well, _technically_ he does. He is allowed to take days off just like everyone else in SCEPTER4, it's just that he doesn't. He doesn't want them, nor need them - dangerous people and Strains don't exactly adhere to a strict schedule, and he doesn't want to be away in the event that something bad happens. That isn't to say he doesn't enjoy his shifts being over, however. As nice as it sounds to be able to function without sleep, he knows that even the powers of the Blue King do not extend that far. Certainly, he does not require as much sleep as the average citizen, but it isn't like he can go without completely.

So when Awashima and Fushimi not-so-subtly suggest he takes a day for himself, despite being lower rank than him, he explains this to them. He does not have time to simply do as he pleases. Even if he has barely been sleeping the past week due to a highly worrisome number of Strains cropping up and requiring attention, on top of the usual HOMRA skirmishes. He does not have time for sleep, he tells them, and leaving while the problem was still ongoing would be pointless as he could simply be called back at any moment. Somewhat thankfully, HOMRA doesn't tend to operate at night - clansmen still require the usual amount of sleep, after all, and Suoh is the laziest one out of all of them, so Munakata doesn't tend to worry about them once his shifts are over. His presence is only really necessary when Suoh appears anyway, so he can count on one hand the number of times he's been woken up to deal with them.

However, the recent influx of Strains is worrisome and dangerous, so he forgoes all unnecessary breaks. This includes going home to sleep. He catches short naps at his desk between files, never allowing himself to properly sleep in case something new shows up. Awashima finds out and is quite vocal about her unease at the situation - she worries that he will not be ready if HOMRA decides to launch a larger scale operation, or even if the Strains form groups. Munakata subtly reprimands her, even as he thanks her for worrying, but he knows his own limits.

... Or at least he thought he did. Sometime after Fushimi complains at him to delegate if he can't handle his work and leaves before Munakata can subtly tell him off, Munakata falls asleep at his desk. That much had been planned - waking up who-knows-how-long-later with Suoh's face mere feet from his own is not.

It takes all of his self-control to clamp down on his surprise and keep his expression bland when he inquires, voice still embarrassingly throaty from slumber, "And what brings you here?" Being embarrassed about his state would serve neither of them, except perhaps Suoh's amusement, so Munakata carefully tries not to think about how disheveled he must look. 

Suoh shrugs and says the most terrifying thing Munakata can think of at the moment, "Been here like three hours."

That startles Munakata enough that he sits up abruptly and glances at the clock - sure enough, it's been literal hours, Suoh isn't just exaggerating. Fushimi had come to nag him around two, and the clock on his computer tells him it is presently shortly after seven thirty. He reaches for his PDA, only to find it isn't where he knows he left it - he glances back at Suoh instinctively, who is, sure enough, holding it up. Munakata scowls at him. Suoh's other hand waves dismissively and he drawls, "You didn't get anything."

Munakata scowls harder. "It is highly impolite to look through other people's belongings without their express permission."

Suoh shrugs, radiating his usual careless indifference. "Didn't look through it, it just didn't light up. Dunno your password anyway."

Munakata supposes that's true, and extends his arm to take it back. Suoh snatches it away. Munakata sighs. "Suoh, do not be a child."

Suoh scoffs and chooses to not reply to the remark, instead commenting, "You need sleep."

Munakata frowns. "As you are well aware, I was just asleep." Which brings him to another question, actually: "Speaking of, who let you in here?"

"Fushimi," Suoh reveals easily, leaning back in the chair, and Munakata's expression sours further. He holds out his hand for his PDA with a sigh.

"In that case, I honestly do need to see that. I know you haven't done anything to it, but I can't say the same with any certainty about Fushimi-kun."

Suoh grins a bit. "Nn, probably not." He'd never really gotten to know Fushimi all that personally before he'd left HOMRA, but he'd definitely gotten the impression that Fushimi was talented and intelligent, and wasn't above using dirty or illegal methods to get what he wanted. Messing with Munakata's PDA probably wouldn't even phase him, King or not.

Suoh glances down at the device, then back up at Munakata's outstretched arm and impatient expression. He tucks it into his pocket instead, and turns to leave. As expected, Munakata is right on his heels, but neither of them makes it very far before Munakata is overwhelmed with sudden dizziness and sways lightly on his feet. Instead he just grips the edge of his desk and forces himself to stay upright - unfortunately Suoh hadn't missed it, and is raising an eyebrow before Munakata can say anything to diffuse the situation. "... You almost collapsed just now." 

"No," Munakata lies, despite knowing that Suoh won't believe him, "I merely stood up too fast." He takes his hand off the desk and crosses his arms over his chest almost defiantly, but Suoh just shakes his head.

"Seriously, Munakata, go home." Munakata thinks he almost sounds vaguely concerned, and for the first time wonders if perhaps he really does need some sleep. Suoh, concerned for him? Nigh impossible. Let alone showing it. He must be hallucinating. 

He changes the subject. "... Dare I ask what Fushimi-kun said to you?"

Suoh shrugs indifferently, and Munakata is somewhat relieved before he hears the answer. Suoh isn't particularly one to take offense to words, but even so, the last thing Munakata needs is to provoke HOMRA some more this week. Then Suoh's speaking blandly, and Munakata's ready to kill Fushimi all over again: "Said you needed more sleep. Told him I'd deal with you."

Honestly, the sheer audacity... Munakata is going to have a long, _long_ talk with Fushimi about etiquette, and keeping his own King's issues a secret rather than blabbing directly to his opposing King. Let alone letting said King claim he'd 'deal with it'. Awashima, too. Even if she didn't directly have a hand in this, she had been nagging him beforehand as well. Clamping down on his rising desire to go find Fushimi and do... Something dire, Munakata sighs. "... And did he mention why he imagined I would listen to you?"

"Nah," Suoh lights a cigarette and takes a slow drag, exhaling before continuing, "but it's probably 'cause if I'm here, I'm obviously not out doing anything awful. That and I'm a King."

Munakata still isn't happy about the whole situation, but he supposes at least Suoh's reasoning makes sense. Still, that's no reason for Fushimi to straight up tell Suoh that he's not getting enough sleep - what if he'd taken advantage of the situation instead and used the chance to go cause havoc? Munakata could still fight him, sure, if he needed to, could likely even hold out until he was somewhere quiet before passing out after, in order to keep acting like nothing was wrong, but still. 

Outwardly, Munakata schools his expression and sighs. "Fine. I will sleep tonight. I promise. Now can I please -"

Suoh interrupts lazily, "Nope. You're going home now."

His shift is technically over, and so if he had any desire to leave, he could, but considering he'd spent the final three hours of his shift sleeping, and then two extra, he doesn't feel inclined to leave just yet. "I've been asleep for hours, Suoh, I owe at least three hours of work. Now, my PDA, please."

Suoh seems to consider it, then shakes his head. "Nah. You can have it back once you sleep. In a bed."

Before Munakata's brain is even caught up, he's asking, "And how will you know if I actually sleep? I could just go work elsewhere for a few hours, then come find you and claim I did."

Suoh's reply is in a tone that makes it sound as though the answer should have been obvious: "I'm coming with you."

"Oh? Are you?" Munakata asks, unsure of whether he is actually surprised at all or not. "You aren't allowed in the barracks for obvious reasons, I do hope you realize."

"Make an exception, Munakata." Suoh's tone is vaguely exasperated - it's one Munakata hadn't heard turned toward him in... Quite some time. Even so.

"Yes, because _clearly_ I am so inclined to allow you into my home so you can, what, watch me sleep?" As if that's even a possibility. Really, even just saying it should be enough to put Suoh off, because there's obviously no way Munakata's going to agree to that ridiculous notion. 

Suoh seems to think he is, however. "Yup. Look, Munakata, I'm not giving you back your phone 'til you sleep, and you're in no condition to fight me for it anyway."

Munakata scowls defensively. "I could fight you right now."

Suoh just scoffs. "With that stubborn pride of yours, I wouldn't be surprised. But you'd lose, badly, and we both know it."

Munakata considers objecting, but really, there's no point. He's not particularly fond of such pointless arguments, and so he simply sighs and goes quiet for a few moments. Suoh, thankfully, doesn't say anything else, isn't even smirking, just waiting for him to... Well, give in, probably. Honestly, how troublesome... But Suoh is, unfortunately, right - Munakata doesn't really want to even attempt to fight him right now, and so he doesn't really have much of a choice.

Begrudgingly, Munakata sighs, "... Fine. But I'm only sleeping five hours and you have to give me my PDA back upon my waking."

"Don't think you're really in a position to be making demands."

"Yes, well, you shouldn't be surprised that I am anyway. You can agree, or I'll find another way to work. I'm sure there's probably something going on around town that I can assist with."

Suoh rolls his eyes, "Childish. Fine, whatever, five hours it is."

As if Munakata cares what Suoh thinks of him. He merely nods and moves to walk past Suoh, then - perhaps stubbornly to prove that he's fine - and hears Suoh fall into step behind him. He's thankful that his own dorm isn't right next to his clansmens' - it would be rather difficult to come up with an excuse for Suoh being here at this hour, let alone following him to his dorm, or at least it would be difficult to come up with an excuse that he wouldn't mind his clansmen hearing... It's not that long a walk all the same, which is probably for the better because in all honesty Munakata's eyes are a little blurry from overuse and exhaustion.

Still, he wishes the walk were at least slightly longer, because they're there rather quickly. Now comes the part Munakata definitely isn't looking forward to: actually allowing Suoh inside. He's well aware that he has to, but that doesn't mean he has to enjoy the prospect. 

However, it would be impolite to be a bad host just because of who they are or why they're here, so Munakata is sure to offer Suoh a drink and food once they're in. Suoh turns both down, and moves to wander around his flat. Munakata doesn't bother to stop him, and after drinking a quick glass of water himself, walks into his bedroom.

Suoh's sprawled out on his bed, looking ready to sleep, himself. 

Munakata doesn't say anything, just grabs a yukata to sleep in, throws a pair of sweatpants at Suoh's face - somewhat petulantly - and heads to the bathroom. Ordinarily sleeping so early on in the day would be something he would never even consider - it's still not even quite eight - but he doesn't really have a choice. Suoh would likely just nag him if he stayed up, and the sooner he sleeps, the sooner he can get his PDA and get back to work. So he dresses and prepares for bed quickly, being sure to drop his uniform in his laundry hamper, then glances over at Suoh in his bed again. He's gotten changed into the pants Munakata had thrown at him - jeans aren't exactly the most comfortable to sleep in - and has stripped off his shirt, and appears to be dozing again.

It's too much of a hassle to move him, so Munakata turns to walk toward his living room - he has a spare futon that he can sleep on - only to hear Suoh huff in irritation, more awake than Munakata had thought. "What're you doing?"

The question is a little strange, but Munakata answers anyway. "... Going to sleep, as you've so adamantly demanded."

Suoh pats his bed, and Munakata scowls. He really had not thought Suoh would even joke about them sharing the bed, but there he is, looking bored but serious. Munakata is all prepared to ignore him and head to the living room regardless, but then Suoh drawls, "Of course we have to share. Otherwise how will I know if you sleep?"

Munakata's glare turns even harsher. "... You intend on watching me sleep." He doesn't phrase it as a question, because it isn't one, really. Suoh's practically just said the same thing. So he's a bit surprised when Suoh shakes his head.

"Nah, I'll sleep too."

"... Then what does it matter if I'm here or not?"

"I'll know." Suoh says, waving a dismissive hand before dropping it to pat the open half of the bed again. Munakata hesitates at the door for a little while longer, and it makes Suoh laugh quietly. When Munakata arches an eyebrow at him in question, Suoh smirks a bit and muses, "We can fuck, but you won't actually sleep with me."

Munakata almost winces at the phrasing, but it's clear Suoh is more amused than anything. Instead he sighs, crosses the room, and allows himself to drop into his bed, laying on his back and staring intently at the ceiling. Suoh's face hovers over his after a moment after dragging the covers up over them, and Munakata drops his head to the side to avoid meeting his gaze. Then Suoh's hand is reaching up, and he glances at it suspiciously until it touches his glasses. He sighs but shifts to allow Suoh to remove them, placing them gently on the bedside table. 

Munakata relaxes a bit when Suoh moves back to where he'd been before, leaving them both with more room. Of course Munakata's vision goes even blurrier, but he somehow doubts he'll be reading anything for the next little while, so he's sure he'll manage. 

After about half an hour of staring at the ceiling to no avail, though, Munakata sighs agitatedly and moves to sit up. Suoh's arm is almost immediately on his waist to prevent him from going anywhere. Suoh blinks sleepily at him, and Munakata says, bluntly, "I'm uncomfortable."

Suoh grins a bit, obviously having just woken up and clearly not having any such feelings. "Which part's bad?"

"All of it. As if I can simply relax and sleep while you're right there."

Suoh laughs. "Oh?" Before he can continue that sentence, Munakata glares at him, and Suoh raises his hand in mock surrender. Before Munakata can decide what he wants to do, however, Suoh's arm around his waist is tugging him down and closer. Munakata shifts a bit in resistance, but Suoh just tugs harder until Munakata's pressed close to him. Well, fine then. Munakata simply lays down on his back in adamant refusal to cuddle or anything so unlike them, because he's already made enough cessions tonight, thank you very much. 

Suoh, however, doesn't seem to have any such qualms, and rolls up onto his side, staring down at Munakata's face unabashedly. Munakata returns his stare, never one to back down from such challenges. 

"What do you want, Suoh?"

"You to go to sleep," Suoh replies bluntly, but then continues, "and seriously, just come here."

"I am 'here', Suoh, you dragged me over." He knows what Suoh actually means, wants Munakata to roll up onto either side and let them both get more comfortable, but he doesn't want to as a matter of pride and normality. If Suoh wants to cuddle so badly, he can drape himself across Munakata or do without.

... Or at least that's Munakata's intention, but then Suoh's face is nuzzling into his neck and breathing warmly against his skin and his arm is indeed draping itself across his chest, and Suoh is positively shameless about touching him... but Munakata squirms despite himself and relents, rolling up onto his side to face away from Suoh so his face is forced to move. It's something of a loss via surrender, and he isn't really comfortable with keeping his back to Suoh, but at the same time having him there is... Rather counter-productive to sleeping in general, so it doesn't really make a difference in the end. 

Suoh laughs a bit, then shifts a bit higher on the bed and coaxes Munakata back against his chest with a hand on his shoulder tugging slowly but firmly. "Relax. Sleep." 

Munakata scoffs quietly, resisting half heartedly. He knows eventually he'll end up wherever Suoh is aiming to drag him, but he doesn't want to go too easily. Particularly with only the thin fabric of his yukata separating them. But at the same time, it isn't like he really objects all that much; perhaps it will be unexpectedly helpful, though he is skeptical about that. "As if it's so simple."

Suoh eventually manages to get Munakata's back pressed against his chest, and Suoh's chin rests against the top of Munakata's head. His arm wraps itself around Munakata's waist and tugs him a bit closer, holding him still. Quietly, Suoh says, "Can be. 'M not gonna attack you, y'know." 

Munakata raises an eyebrow, but knows Suoh can't see it, so he speaks, as well. "Quite reassuring. But it isn't that. I was sleeping while at my desk, as you are aware, and as such it isn't all that easy to fall asleep again." Even so, this is... More pleasant than he expected, in all honesty. Suoh's body temperature is higher than a normal human's, which is fairly nice as lately the whether has been getting colder as they head into mid-November. He isn't doing anything, either, and Munakata _does_ know that Suoh isn't going to attack him, but none of that changes the fact that he simply isn't tired. 

Suoh hums thoughtfully, and Munakata tugs the blanket just a little higher. Not that he needs the warmth, as Suoh's proximity is more than enough - it's more a matter of instinct and restlessness. Then Suoh's shifting again, but before Munakata can get out more than a hum of inquiry, Suoh's breathing directly in his ear, smirk evident in his voice, "So you're not tired?"

Munakata moves away slightly and turns a glare back over his shoulder. "I thought you wanted me to sleep."

Suoh's grip around his waist tightens for a moment, then relaxes again, "I do. But if you're too wound up..." 

Munakata pulls completely out of Suoh's grip and rolls to face him, expression exasperated. "You do know it's my turn, right?" 

Suoh nods, still smirking lazily, "It'll wear you out better."

Munakata grins a little in return for a brief moment. "Right, because that is precisely what you're concerned about." Still, this is ground they've covered before - many times - and this might even make him relax a bit. Usually after they have sex they part ways immediately; neither of them is particularly affectionate, and Munakata has quite the busy schedule, so they don't have any reason to linger. Which is fine with the both of them, of course, but it's also part of the reason why Munakata hesitates for a moment: Suoh won't be immediately leaving after this, in fact will likely pull Munakata into an embrace again. It's something they've never done, so they haven't established any rules, and if Munakata hates anything it's lawless territory. But then, it isn't like they've ever made such rules verbally, they've both just agreed to them on the fly without talking about it. 

Still, cuddling is... Sex is one thing, since they both want it and don't stick around afterwords; no attachments, no stress. It is neat and orderly and Munakata doesn't particularly want to change their 'routine'. Cuddling seems too... Intimate. Sex can be mindless, but with cuddling, you have to be aware of the other person, and it is far more of an affectionate action than either of them have initiated before tonight. Munakata hesitates what is apparently too long, becuase Suoh sighs exasperatedly. "What're you stressing about now?"

Munakata glances away briefly, but then returns his gaze to Suoh's own. For as much as he prides himself on being able to speak directly and eloquently, he can't think of how to say what's bothering him. They've never _talked_ about their situation before - it's far easier to just let it exist as it is - so he isn't actually sure on what Suoh feels about it. If anything, that is. Munakata himself considers it stress relief, and figures that as long as Suoh's not objecting or complaining, it's fine to keep doing it. Neither of them allows it to interfere in their day to day affairs; there are no emotional attachments. They're both quite aware of their duties.

Suoh eventually gives up on waiting for an answer and just takes a shot in the dark, "Don't worry so much. This ain't gonna change anything." Of course it's a direct hit; they may not be allies, but they're each quite capable of reading each other, when they want to. Suoh can be obtuse on purpose, at times, but it doesn't mean he doesn't understand. 

Munakata forces his expression to relax into something he hopes passes for neutral. He half considers telling Suoh off, that he doesn't need coddling, but he knows that would be petty. He's the one hesitating, and Suoh's just trying to get him to relax, but without forcing him into anything he doesn't want to do. Yes, Suoh had dragged him bodily closer, but Munakata is aware that if he'd truly attempted to fight it, Suoh would have let him go without a fuss. 

So rather than complain, or admit anything, instead he just shoves Suoh down by the shoulder. Suoh goes willingly, back hitting the mattress softly, and Munakata moves to sit up. Their eyes meet briefly, and Munakata feels something inside his chest loosen a bit when indeed, Suoh really does look serious about what he'd said. 

Feeling a little more relaxed, Munakata huffs, "Having you express concern toward me makes me feel quite ill." 

Suoh smirks, and everything is back to normal between them just like that. "Oh? Then show me there's no reason to be."

Of course. Munakata moves the blankets aside, Suoh sitting up to press his mouth to Munakata's throat while Munakata yanks his pants off of Suoh's hips, boxers following shortly. This is all familiar, there are established rules here, and even if Suoh himself is generally unruly, these are rules Munakata knows he'll follow. 

Suoh shifts to let the fabric slide completely off, and shoves at Munakata's yukata, down his shoulders and off completely. Munakata moves to allow it to be freed from under him, then pushes Suoh off of him and presses kisses down his throat. Suoh relaxes and allows him to do whatever he wants. That's how it works, after all. Whoever's turn it is basically has free reign - of course, there are limits, and preferences can still be expressed or denied, but neither of them has too many boundries. 

One of Munakata's hands threads itself through Suoh's hair and tugs sharply without warning. Suoh's head snaps back, and his breath involuntarily hitches; Munakata can't help but bite down hard on his shoulder. After his tongue darts out over the infliction, Suoh huffs out something like a shaky laugh and murmurs, "Guess I asked for that." 

Of course it isn't like he's objecting, it's just that usually Munakata's not so open with his sadistic side. Then again, Suoh somewhat expected retaliation for comforting Munakata earlier - it must have come as a convoluted sort of blow to Munakata's pride, and so if he feels the need to get back at Suoh, Suoh's not going to stop him. Particularly if he wants to do it this way. 

They're creatures of pride, after all, and Suoh's never minded a little pain. 

Munakata moves up his throat, nipping and kissing as he goes, and Suoh wraps a hand around each of their cocks, stroking slowly to work them to hardness. His palms are rough and calloused, and they both shift a bit at the feeling, pressing closer together. 

Suoh's pace speeds up a bit, stroking his thumb over the heads every few strokes, and Munakata allows him to continue for a while before he eventually pulls Suoh's hand off. That sort of thing wouldn't count as his turn, they've established, but Munakata has other plans regardless, hand in Suoh's hair tugging him back, then shoving him downward, tone almost a casual suggestion, "Since you're so eager to please."

Suoh could resist if he really wanted to, of course; neither of them ever genuinely forces each other into doing things they don't want to. Instead he just sighs as if it's troublesome, shifts back on the bed, Munakata letting go of his head, and drops his mouth to Munakata's cock. It isn't too often either one of them does this, so Suoh takes it in carefully, slowly, watching Muanakata's hands clench slightly in his bed sheets.

He's never seen Munakata completely lose control, doesn't think he ever will, so he's always sure to catch the little gives, Munakata showing he isn't nearly as unaffected as he acts. They wouldn't still be doing things like this if it was something one of them wasn't interested in, obviously, but sometimes Munakata manages to seem so detached that Suoh actually gets a bit curious. Not to mention the fact that simply seeing the usually composed and aloof Munakata taken down, even just a few pegs, is always interesting. 

It takes Suoh a little while to adjust, but once he's comfortable again, starts moving slowly up and down, tongue just pressed against the underside for now. Once he picks up a bit, he'll vary it up, but for now he wants to draw this out for a while. Besides, he doesn't figure Munakata's actually going to let himself be brought off like this. 

Eventually he loosens his jaw a bit more, takes it in all the way, and can't resist glancing up at Munakata's face. Half-lidded eyes meet his own, Munakata's expression still unruffled, even as there's a slight flush of arousal to his cheeks, and he's leaning back on his hands, both of which are fisted into the sheets. Suoh smirks at him, or at least does his best around a mouthful of cock, and keeps their gazes locked while he licks a languid stripe from base to tip. 

Munakata's body twitches, and his expression falters ever so slightly for just a second. He clearly knows that Suoh noticed, however, because he shuts his eyes a moment later, and one of his hands comes to twine itself harshly in Suoh's hair again. He drags Suoh almost all the way off, only to have him flick his tongue over the head, sending a surprised jolt up Munakata's spine. Suoh savours the reaction, still grinning, but doesn't resist being pulled off the rest of the way. 

To Suoh's surprise, though, Munakata ends up releasing him again, and then he realizes it's because Munakata's moving to lean over to the bedside table to find that familiar little jar of lube. Suoh sits up and kisses lightly at his neck again while he fishes for it, and Munakata makes a soft noise of reprimanding, but Suoh just moves up his throat to nip lightly at his ear, drawing another slight tremor from him. Suoh knows his sensitive spots and takes advantage of them frequently, but sometimes Munakata can keep any sort of reaction under control, so once he manages to draw a reaction, he tends to keep doing whatever it was that caused it for a while. 

His next bite is a bit sharper, and Munakata involuntarily gasps, then gives a noise of quiet annoyance. Then he pulls back toward Suoh again, apparently having found the jar he was looking for, and presses it into Suoh's hands even as he keeps himself well within biting range. His voice sounds mostly under control but just a bit strained when he orders "Do it yourself. Slowly," then presses a kiss of his own to Suoh's throat. 

The words make Suoh grin a little more, even as anticipation races down his spine, and he unscrews the cap while tilting his head back to give Munakata more room to work. Of course he knows Munakata won't leave a mark - knows that it's one of the unspoken rules between them - but that doesn't mean he has any reason to object to giving Munakata more room to play. It's familiar work to slick his fingers, though this is the first time he's done it to himself - perhaps unsurprisingly, Munakata leans back a little and watches him intently, expression bland. Suoh smirks. 

Munakata had demanded he do it slow, so he starts with one finger, pushing Munakata to lay down more, propped up on his elbows so Suoh can straddle him, legs spreading to accommodate the angle of his hand. Munakata tilts his head a little, watching him from half-lowered lashes, playing at indifferent when it's clear Suoh's got his undivided attention. One finger is easy enough, and ordinarily he would have started with two, but Munakata's being demanding, and Suoh knows better than to push it too fast when things are like this. It'll be worth it, if he can hold out long enough that even Munakata can't pretend he doesn't care about this, anymore. 

Of course, he's never exactly been the patient type, but his goal remains to make Munakata exhausted, so if Suoh can just wait until Munakata can't resist and takes him hard and fast, it's all the better. 

Not to mention he enjoys the rough treatment, himself. 

Munakata meets his eyes and he slides a second finger in without being told to, scissoring them immediately. Munakata frowns a little at that, but doesn't try to stop him. Still, the expression makes Suoh slow them down, no matter how much he wants to do the exact opposite. It's practically torture, going this slow - he knows he can adjust so much faster than this, and just wants Munakata to fuck him, already, but there's no making him do anything until he feels like it, when he's in charge. So Suoh grits his teeth and sucks it up, waits until Munakata gestures that he can go ahead and pick up the pace a bit again. 

It feels like a long time of only two fingers until he signals again, and Suoh slides in a third, stopping himself from spreading them immediately like he wants to. Then to his surprise, Munakata picks up the jar - Suoh thinks perhaps Munakata is going to fuck him, finally, and goes to pull his fingers out, only to have Munakata hold his hand in place, shaking his head lightly. Suoh scowls at him - well, pouts, really - but doesn't move his hand, curious, and then Munakata's got a finger pressed up inside him alongside his and Suoh gives a tiny moan, dropping forward to press his face into Munakata's neck because suddenly the pace of their fingers is much faster, and Munakata's flicks over his prostate every time. 

Some part of Suoh feels Munakata raising to sit up, knows that they're switching positions, but doesn't want to pull his fingers out just yet. Munakata indulges him for another few seconds, their fingers still working him open, and then pulls his own free and tugs Suoh's hand to get his out as well. Suoh's panting a little, and gives a grunt of displeasure as their fingers slide free, but goes willingly when Munakata presses at his shoulder to push him to the side. 

Suoh braces himself on hands and knees, staring back over his shoulder as Munakata positions himself and slicks up, whining a little at him to hurry up, and then cuts himself off with a moan when Munakata does just that. Still, he doesn't rush in, pushes in slowly to make Suoh squirm and try to rock back to make him thrust in faster. Munakata's hand on his hip tightens, controllingly, preventing him from getting much leverage, and Suoh huffs a sigh but drops his head to the bed, giving in. 

Obedience does it for Munakata, particularly from Suoh, and this is no different - the hand digging in to Suoh's hip moves to stroke over the small of his back, instead, rewarding, and once Munakata's fully settled, he moves back again almost immediately. He takes it slow, but Suoh knows this is more for his sake than Munakata's - the first slide out can be surprisingly painful, but he's been prepped so thoroughly he really only feels a warm pressure. He gives a noise to let Munakata know he's fine, and the pace picks up shortly thereafter. 

It still isn't as fast as Suoh was hoping for, but it's a start, and it'll only get better once they get closer, so he rocks his hips back in time with the thrusts, allowing himself to moan lightly every once in a while just because it strokes Munakata's ego. Neither of them are typically particularly vocal, after all. 

Munakata's free hand, the one not holding Suoh's waist, wraps around him, hand on his cock; Suoh jolts, bucking back onto Munakata harder, and is rewarded with a firm stroke. Munakata nudges his legs further apart and Suoh spreads them willingly, giving him more room to work, and the pace increases again, his hand on Suoh's cock stroking faster too. His thumb swipes over the tip sporadically, and he varies the pace at random to keep Suoh from getting too relaxed - not that he really could, like this. 

Eventually Munakata leans closer and presses between Suoh's shoulder blades so he drops his chest to the bed, hips still raised, and Munakata moves harder, using the new angle to brace them both for the more powerful thrusts, nailing his prostate every time. Suoh moans louder, now, and not voluntarily, hips trying to keep matching Munakata's pace but finding it too erratic as they both get close, and then Suoh's spilling across Munakata's hand and bed sheets. 

Munakata himself follows shortly thereafter with the subsequent tightening of Suoh's muscles around him, and keeps his hand going for a while to make sure Suoh's completely spent, only stopping when Suoh shudders due to over-sensitivity. Munakata pulls out slowly, making Suoh give another shudder, and rolls to lay next to him. Suoh groans lightly and rolls over, flopping onto his back. 

Of course, Munakata only stays for a few moments while he catches his breath, then he's sitting up to grab something to clean them and the bed up with - usually he insists on a shower, but he's actually feeling pretty lethargic, and considering the goal here was to sleep, the water making him wake up might be rather counterproductive. So he cleans up, wipes Suoh's stomach gently and cleans the sheets, then tosses the towel in the hamper. 

Once he's done, Suoh tugs him down again, but this time Munakata rolls so that they're face to face. Suoh raises an eyebrow in surprise, but doesn't say anything. In all honesty, Munakata doesn't particularly want to be so close, because he's warm enough as it is, but he may as well because he knows he'll fall asleep regardless. Besides, Suoh had told him earlier that he could relax, and while he'd known that the whole time, it isn't really until after they'd done that that he felt like he actually could. 

Suoh drops a arm over his waist, and Munakata levels a lightly warning glare at him, but Suoh doesn't attempt to pull him closer, just falls asleep like that. Munakata nods off as well; it's only a few hours. He can manage that much, and he's sure he'll wake up soon enough anyway.


	2. the day after

... So, naturally, Munakata is mortified when he wakes up shortly after noon. 

Objectively, of course, there are far worse things in the world than sleeping in when one is exhausted, but still. He is usually never up later than eight - at the _latest_. Suoh is, unsurprisingly, still asleep, and when had they actually ended up tangled together, exactly? But Munakata doesn't have time to dwell on that, just shifts out of Suoh's embrace carefully, and begins rooting through Suoh's clothes. 

He still wants his PDA, after all, and he'd slept - for far more than five hours, at that - so Suoh can't even object. 

Suoh sighs a bit from the bed, waking, but Munakata mostly ignores him, too intent on finding his PDA to really pay him any mind. To his surprise, Suoh grunts, "'s up here."

Munakata blinks in confusion and gets back up, sliding back into the bed, "Where?"

Suoh shifts for a moment and reaches into the pillowcase of the pillow he'd been sleeping on, pulling the device from below the pillow. Munakata makes a face, because that's quite the fire hazard, particularly with Suoh being the one on top of it, but doesn't comment, turning it back on and watching as... Only two messages appear on the screen.

One from Fushimi, and one from Awashima, but both say largely the same thing: 'Glad _someone_ got through to you; now stay home and sleep for once', and 'Please take a day off, Captain. You need the rest, and I promise I'll call you in if anything dire arises', respectively. Lectures for the both of them, indeed, but Fushimi in particular. 

He scoffs and moves to get up from the bed, wanting to hurry and change so he could at least work the afternoon and evening, but Suoh's hand wraps itself firmly around his wrist. Munakata's demeanor goes completely cold, but Suoh doesn't do more than blink lazily at it. "Stay."

"I need to go to work."

"You don't. They're fine. That's what those messages were, right?" 

"No, those messages were my clan reporting in." Lies, but Suoh doesn't need to know that. 

Unfortunately he's made the mistake of letting his PDA out of his hand, and just as he realizes that, Suoh's already snatched it again. "Liar."

"I believe I told you not to go through other people's belongings without their permission." But now he knows that Suoh's going to be stubborn about it - he can feel the Blue Aura welling up, giving him the perfect methods to get away, some painless and some not, since he's actually quite irritated with Suoh at the moment. But he wills it back down, and instead just scoffs at Suoh, "Well, I don't care, I still owe the three hours I was asleep yesterday."

This is going to turn into a fight, Munakata thinks - after all, Suoh's going to keep insisting he stay, and Munakata's quite adamant on working. So of course he's a bit surprised when Suoh just tugs on his wrist - firm, but not urgent. "C'mon, lay back down."

Munakata opens his mouth to protest, expression annoyed, but Suoh just shakes his head gently, "Just this once. They're alright. You need the rest." 

Munakata goes to shake his head, wants to say he's fine, but... Suoh's expression is only calm, and he doesn't seem like he's about to give in. If anything he seems to be just as stubborn about this as Munakata is, only there's no hint of wavering in his expression. 

Munakata pauses... Then sighs quietly. "... I'm fine, really." Suoh looks like he's going to speak again, so Munakata continues quickly, "But... I guess just this once it would be okay. Since they haven't reported anything dire." He'd just make up the missed hours tomorrow. Not a real problem. 

Suoh smiles. It's warm and relieved and Munakata blinks at it, somewhat transfixed. Ah, Suoh never smiles... Or at least not this sincerely. His hand loosens it's grip on Munakata's wrist, and instead he merely lifts that arm, clearly making room for Munakata to snuggle back in against him. Munakata hesitates again, not particularly wanting to voluntarily put himself there... But he had been rather comfy when he woke up, and they'd been tangled together then...

He sighs, but allows himself to lay back down and shift closer to let Suoh drape that arm around his waist and pull him close. They're the same height, so they're quite literally face to face, but only for a moment - then Munakata moves down the bed just a little, pressing his forehead to Suoh's collarbone instead. Suoh hugs him closer, even, and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

It's strange, being like this with Suoh, but... Munakata doesn't think it's a bad thing. Mostly. He has a few reservations, sure, but they've been able to keep things from spilling into their work life for this long, so it's probably fine. 

Though he does wonder how Fushimi knew... 

It's likely better not to think about that for too long, though. Goodness knows that's probably not a question he actually wants the answer to. Thankfully - though somewhat unfortunately in this case - Fushimi's always had a tendency to keep a sharper eye on things than one might expect just from observing him, so it's no surprise, really, that he figured it out. Munakata just hopes nobody else has... Though Awashima seems to be aware, too. 

He sighs. Suoh tilts his head and huffs at him. "Stop thinking so much." 

"While that might be easy for _you_ to do, that doesn't mean I have the same ability." It's not a subtle jab in the slightest, and he hears Suoh snicker a little, but it's only really a tease anyway. 

Despite Suoh's actions and behaviour, Munakata _does_ know that he's actually quite smart, so he doesn't mean the words sincerely. But he doesn't need to convey that, because Suoh understands even without him explaining or apologizing or the like. 

"... Which part's got you worried?" 

Munakata is surprised by the question, but not for the question itself; rather, that Suoh even bothered to ask. Obviously he knows something is wrong, but to actually go out of his way to bring it up? Really, it's not like Munakata needs all of this from him... "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll try to sleep again, as you keep demanding." 

Suoh snorts. "When you lecture me, you never shut up, but the second I try to be serious you clam up. Make up your damn mind." He sounds... A bit frustrated, actually. He's scoffing, but it's clearly not entirely amusement. Does he actually want to talk about this? That seems a terrible idea to Munakata; if they examine what's going on here, it'll all fall apart. 

... Won't it? 

So far today has been anything but ordinary for them. Munakata knows he's anxious, to some degree... Yet Suoh doesn't seem to be. Is Munakata really the only one being so fussy about this? Does Suoh really think it won't affect them at all?

Or does he just not care if it will?

And if that's the case, what does _Munakata_ want to see happen? If anything? He knows, logically, that things will absolutely never work out properly between them... Or does he? No, yes, he's sure of that much, they're just too different, and Munakata doesn't even _want_ things to be like that between them... 

Does he? 

Ah, but he's withholding again, isn't he? He's... Being unfair. No matter what Suoh thinks about this - no matter what Munakata thinks about this! - ... They should talk, so they can at least hear each other out. If they need to stop all of this, then... At least they'll be on the same page. It's cruel to keep dragging Suoh along like this while Munakata doesn't even know what he wants. "... Then, _all_ of it has me worried."

Suoh looks at him for a moment - just _looks,_ like he's reading Munakata's mind or something - before sighing quietly. He doesn't seem as agitated as before, though. "... Do you want to elaborate?" Munakata can tell that he's not being sarcastic; Suoh is genuinely asking if Munakata wants to talk about it or not. 

So they're going to be serious about this after all, then. "... I don't _want_ to, but I... Suppose I'm being unfair if I don't." 

Suoh shrugs, to Munakata's surprise. "Nah." Then he pauses before correcting, "Well, kinda, I guess. But I know what you're like, so I think I get the gist of it anyway. If you don't wanna tell me more, then I won't butt in." 

Well, indeed, Munakata knows that in this situation he isn't exactly hard to read... Sleeping with Suoh is already the antithesis of what he _should_ be doing, and he takes pride in his role as the Blue King. It's only natural that he feels some sort of trepidation about it when it seems such a counterpoint to who he is. Who he _should be._ Everything he stands for. 

Suoh doesn't have that problem. 

Munakata sighs. "... I'm sure you already do understand most of it, yes. If not all of it, honestly; it effectively all stems from us being who we are."

Suoh watches his face, listens to his words, and nods slowly. Munakata's aware that Suoh doesn't have the same role to fill; the Red King is literally the king of chaos, and so if he wants to mess things up and do exactly what he shouldn't, then that could perhaps just be chalked up to normality. How does 'order' allow that to happen, though? Not only allow it to happen, but get swept up into it? 

Suoh abruptly cups his jaw with a hand, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He stays silent even as Munakata jolts slightly, not at all used to such an intimate touch... Yet somehow he finds it comforting all the same. It isn't like he's ever really objected to Suoh's hands on him - at least, not from anything other than a moral standpoint, and never in genuine objection - but still, he isn't used to this sort of touch. Usually their only contact is to bring pleasure or pain. 

Today's gone and undone all sorts of things Munakata was used to. Counting on, perhaps. He needed those things to stay the same... Because he wasn't sure what would be left if they changed.

Ugh. But he isn't like this; he doesn't let himself get worked up about things, at all, ever. Even since before he was crowned, he'd never been the type to get anxious. Though, well, anxious might be a stretch - it isn't like he's panicking or anything, it's just... Stressful. Complicated, even though it really shouldn't be. If they were anyone else, it probably wouldn't be. But they are who they are, and so it is what it is. 

Yet, if he's not going to change it, then... Why stress about it? 

Just like that, his thoughts suddenly feel much more clear. It doesn't solve everything right away, but it does at least give him the main point of what it all comes down to: either change it or stop stressing about it. If he's going to keep letting himself stress about it, then it's not worth the time and he should stop this in its' tracks. If he's going to let it keep happening, then he shouldn't let himself overthink it and worry about it any more. Those are his main options; that's what it all boils down to, in the end. 

So without further comment, he snuggles back up to Suoh, this time completely voluntarily and no longer hesitating. He still has that instinctive surprise when Suoh hugs him close, but at least he doesn't pull away. 

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Suoh speaks up, voice somewhat hushed, "Glad you came around."

Munakata nods absently against his shoulder, eyes closed as he relaxes. "... I suppose I should stop worrying about it if I'm not going to change it." 

He doesn't need to look up to hear the grin in Suoh's tone. "Won't hear me argue with that." Then his tone gets a little more serious, "But I know it's not that simple. You ever wanna talk about it, I still will." 

Munakata can't help himself, it seems, because he immediately asks, "Why?" Of course he promptly goes to shake his head, to say that Suoh doesn't have to answer that, but Suoh beats him to it. 

"'Cause I care." 

Munakata isn't quite sure what to say to that, but he's saved once again by Suoh seeming to know that. "Relax. Stop thinking about it all right now. Just get some more rest." 

Honestly, Munakata wants to ask what Suoh means by that; when he says he cares, just how much? And why? Are those feelings only ones of worry for Munakata's health, or are they more... Affectionate? And why would he care at all to begin with? 

But he forces himself not to question it. Suoh is... Right, in that there's no need to force himself to deal with that all at once. They can take this one step at a time, and he can decide for himself each time whether he's still comfortable with it or not. 

He chuckles, suddenly, against Suoh's throat, and isn't surprised to hear Suoh give a lazy, vaguely inquisitive noise. "... Earlier, you were right."

Suoh tilts his head. "About?"

Munakata just smiles a little, face still tucked away against Suoh's throat, "That I would have sex with you but wouldn't sleep with you. You were right to point out how contrary of me that was." He's not saying it doesn't make sense - they're intimate in different ways, and sleeping next to someone is quite the show of trust, among other things, whereas sex can just be mindless pleasure - but still. He can at least acknowledge that sex is still showing trust, too, even if they both try to get through it with as few reactions as possible so as not to be blackmailed or something later. 

As if he ever believed Suoh would stoop that low. 

Suoh just shrugs, though. "Maybe. But I get it. They're different."

"I know. But not quite so different as I acted like they were, in the end." 

Suoh hums noncommittally, and Munakata takes that as another sign that Suoh is rather done with talking for now. Munakata figures that if he really does want to talk seriously that Suoh will, but... He should be sleeping, and he knows that. Even though he slept more than usual last night, that doesn't mean he can't still use the extra rest to make up for how much he's been missing in general. 

So he merely snuggles up as close as he can, now expecting the arms around him to tighten reactively, and not disappointed when they do. It's not a tight hold - Suoh probably wants him to feel like he can get away if he needs to, which he appreciates. Hopefully it won't be necessary, but he honestly doubts it will be; the actual act of being close to Suoh was never really the problem, now was it? It had only ever been the feelings that came with it, and he's getting over those, bit by bit.

Suoh kisses the top of his head, warm and drowsy, and Munakata smiles and kisses his shoulder gently in return.

He's not used to being pampered like this, but... Perhaps there's nothing wrong with it, once in a while.

Or, at the very least, he'll work on believing that. Seems he's got time, after all.


End file.
